Una Tarde de Historias
by SanNanKnight
Summary: Una tarde como cualquiera, Twilight debe salir y decide dejar a su protegida, una peculiar potrilla, encargada con un poni no menos extraño. Lo que suceda cuando este par de fuerzas desconocidas se encuentren puede que pase a la posteridad... o que se guarde como el mayor secreto. Basado en "El Color de Todo" de The Undead Pony, a su vez basado en "Los Colores Exteriores".
1. Capítulo 1

_(El presente fic está basado en una conversación que tuve hace años con mi colega mejor conocido aqui como The Undead Pony. Da continuidad a la historia del fic de su autoría "El Color de Todo", que a su vez se basa en los primeros dos libros de mi fic "Los Colores Exteriores". El personaje de Candysmile, que es de su invención, así como Twilight Sparkle eran representados por él en aquella ocasión mientras que yo interpretaba el papel de Burning Spades. Si bien, esta retocada, completada y pulida, la historia conserva el espíritu esencial de aquella conversación.)_

**Una Tarde de Historias**

**1**

—Espero no te moleste cuidar de Candysmile mientras estoy en Canterlot…

La sonrisa de Twilight Sparkle era radiante como siempre, mientras que, al otro lado del portal de la biblioteca, el rostro de Burning Spades, el herrero de Ponyville, era serio e imperturbable, como el de una estatua tallada en piedra.

La poni bibliotecaria se movió de su lugar para dejar pasar al herrero. Sus cascos hicieron ruido en el suelo de madera. A diferencia de otros ponis de tierra machos de su edad, sus cascos no eran grandes y pesados. Por su cuerpo delgaducho y tamaño pequeño, muchos habían pensado que Spades era más joven de lo que en realidad era, pero al ver su rostro malencarado, siempre velado por un par de enormes gafas redondas, comprobaban que Burning simplemente era flacucho. Su pelaje rojo pálido y su melena en dos tonos de gris remataban su apariencia nada interesante.

—Eres rojo —una vocecita infantil hizo que BS se girara.

Se encontró entonces con la mirada brillante de una potrilla, de ojos claros, pelaje y melena muy oscuras. Un par de pequeñas alitas nacían en su espalda, mientras que, en su frente, había un pequeño trozo de lo que fue en otro tiempo un diminuto cuerno, ahora roto.

Burns la miró con cierto gesto de extrañeza ante el comentario de la pequeña alicornio.

—Sí, lo soy… —dijo el corcel.

—Veo que ya se están llevando bien. Volveremos en la noche. —sonrió Twilight contemplando la extraña escena de incomodidad mutua entre Burning y Candysmile —¡Spike, vámonos!

La bibliotecaria puso cascos al camino con su asistente dragón caminando alegremente tras ella, cerrando la puerta al salir.

—…También tienes… vidrios en la cara —comentó luego la potrilla inclinando su cabecita para mirar a Burns desde otro ángulo.

—Si los tengo. Son mis anteojos, los necesito para ver porque soy miope… —respondió Spades, preguntándose si toda la tarde se le iría en responder preguntas.

—Así que miopía... —respondió pronto Candy apartando sus ojos de Burning y caminando al otro lado de la sala y al llegar hasta un sofá tallado en la madera del enorme árbol se sentó cerca de un cómodo cojín. —Twilight me leyó un libro de optometría ¿es curable?

—Pues… —pensativo, el poni trató de responder la pregunta —hay tipos de miopía que son reversibles… pero dudo que tengamos los medios para tratar con la mía, cuando menos aquí en Equestria…

Spades hablaba más para sí mismo al decir esto último que para su interlocutora, pero ella no esperó a que el corcel digiriera sus divagaciones.

―¿…Y sabes R.C.P? ¿Alguna vez has leído libros de pedagogía equina?

―Pedago… ¿Qué?... ―los pensamentos de Burning salieron pronto de donde estaban y se inundaron de un gran suspiro mental, la tiempo que repetía para sí: "¿en qué herraduras me he metido?".

―PE-DA-GOGIA Equina ―dijo lentamente Candysmile. ―Tu sabes, se trata de la forma en que se les enseñan cosas a los pequeños ponis. Twilight me dijo que eras bueno cuidando potrillos. Solo quería cerciorarme.

―En realidad, no tenía idea que hubiese un método para enseñarle cosas a los potrillos o libros sobre dicho método. Siempre supuse que las madres y maestras tenían una especie de don natural para ello o empleaban algún tipo de brujería antigua… o una mezcla de ambas. Me temo que Twilight Sparkle sobrestima mis habilidades, cuando menos, en algunas áreas. Jamás fui bueno lidiando con potrillos, ni siquiera cuando yo mismo era uno…

La mirada de Spades era severa. La pequeña aliconio lo miraba desde su posición en el sofá, y en vez de intimidarse le devolvió la mirada extrañada. El silencio se extendió un rato hasta que el ceño de Burns llego a su máximo nivel de fruncimiento y decidió cambiar la táctica.

―Y ¿bien? ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Twilight te dejó algunos deberes además de enfrentarme en una guerra de miradas toda la tarde?

―Sí, bueno. Ella me dejó algunos libros pero… son raros.―respondió desconcertada ―Solo tienen imágenes y ninguna está a color.

―Deben ser libros para colorear. Es lo que los potrillos hacen para divertirse. Pintan las caras de los ponis de verde, las hojas de los árboles de rojo y el cielo de morado. Creo que eso en algún punto de la infancia es divertido.

―Spike me parece divertido.

―Pues… ―el corcel miró al techo un momento pensando, admitió ―Spike es un dragón, y uno morado, nada menos. Es una especie rara y eso lo vuelve fascinante.

―Hace un sonido gracioso cuando le piso la cola.

―Si… ―Spades bajó los ojos hacia ella, recordando ―creo que también lo he escuchado… una noche de lluvia, hace no mucho tiempo… en esta misma biblioteca…

Abriendo uno de los libros para colorear, Candysmile trató de levantar con magia una crayola de su caja. Aun a pesar de su esfuerzo y de que su quebrado cuerno chispea levemente, no hay efecto alguno. Fatigada y frustrada, se da por vencida cerrando el libro con molestia, esconde la cara.

―Mis padres debieron ser unos tontos si me dejaron caer de pequeña y permitieron que mi cuernito se rompiera…

―No sé mucho de tus padres… ―observándola detenidamente, BS camina junto al sillón ―pero no creo que tuviera que ver con ser o no tontos lo que sucedió con tu cuerno.

»Aunque… ¿sabes algo? No deberías verlo como una limitante, sino como una oportunidad ―el discurso del poni de tierra comenzaba a sonar extrañamente inspirado en este punto ―Algunos unicornios dependen tanto de la magia que dejan que eso los defina y nada más. La fascinación por la magia es algo natural, pero el tener limitaciones al usarla y comprenderla nos lleva a valernos de nuestro ingenio y darle giros a la Teoría Mágica, abordarla desde puntos de vista nuevos, a ver el mundo de manera distinta.

»Imagina un pegaso que no pudiese volar. ¿Qué formas fabulosas de ver el mundo pudiera compartirnos? o ¿Que métodos ingeniosos desarrollaría para volver a retomar el vuelo? Eso es interesante. Tiene que ver con la curiosidad. Está en todoponi, pero en algunos más intensa que en otros y puede que sea una virtud preciosa y escaza aún más allá de las estrellas.

Con cada uno de aquellos inusuales comentarios, la vista y pensamientos del herrero abandonaban el aquí y el ahora como si su mente fuera atraída constantemente a los misterios de Más Allá del Mundo.

Pero el interés de Candysmile estaba más sumido en cosas cotidianas. Volviendo a abrir el libro, sujetó el crayón con la boca y no hallándose con ese método, lo sujetó entre su casco y el menudillo de una de sus piernitas delanteras y comenzó a colorear.

―Pues yo lo que quiero es tener un cuerno completo ―con la mirada fija en su dibujo el rostro de la potrilla denotaba tristeza y añoranza ―se bien que Twilight no es mi madre, pero yo la quiero mucho y cuando la veo hacer magia yo…

Un pequeño aunque lastimero suspiro salió de la boca de la pequeña al tiempo que los ojos de Burning bajaban angustiados a mirarla.

―Yo quisiera ser como ella, señor Spades…

―Creo que ahm… te entiendo, Candysmile ―No sabiendo que hacer para animarla Burns levantó uno de sus cascos lo posó en la cabeza de la potrilla y le dio un par de palmaditas. Se arrepintió en ese mismo momento de tan incómodo que fue todo ello. Prosiguió ―A final de cuentas, creo que tu estas más cerca de hacer magia de lo que yo estaré jamás.

»Se me ocurre algo ―Insistió él, tratando de animarla ―¿Qué te parece si yo dedico tiempo de mi investigación a ver si encuentro algún medio para reconstruir tu cuerno? Mientras, tú podrías estudiar e intentar aprender y usar la magia aun cuando no lo tengas entero. De esa manera, tarde o temprano alguno de los dos podría tener éxito y así ayudarte a desarrollar magia. ¿Qué opinas?

―No te molestes. Se bien que mi cuerno no crecerá y dudo mucho que puedas hacerme uno nuevo en tu yunque. Puede que sea una potrilla pero los libros me han enseñado muchas cosas.

Estirándose un poco para alcanzar el morralito que traía consigo, Candysmile lo abrió rebuscando en su interior. Pronto extrajo un viejo libro de pasta ajada en la que puede leerse "Historia de Equestria III".

―Traje esto de contrabando. ―Abriéndolo bajó la mirada para leer ―si me pongo a estudiar estoy segura que no seré una molestia para ti.

Con la vista gacha, era más que obvio que una densa sombra de tristeza pesaba sobre el corazón de la pequeña Candy aquella tarde. Tratando de descifrarla, Spades encontró que, de alguna manera, el carácter taciturno, distante y desinteresado de ella le recordaba un poco al del propio BS cuando era tan solo un potrillo y le trajo recuerdos. Recuerdos distantes de su infancia.

Recuerdos que le dieron un par de ideas.

―Estudiar es bueno. ―concedió el poni rojo― Pero no tiene caso si no lo disfrutas y no veo para nada que lo estés disfrutando.

―No se trata que lo disfrute. Si no tengo magia, cuando menos seré una historiadora importante y así hare algo con mi vida. En lo que a mí respecta, la diversión puede pasar de largo. ―con su pequeño casco cubierto de pelaje oscuro, pasó a la siguiente página ―No te ofendas, señor Spades, pero no tengo interés alguno en andar pateando pelotas o saltando en los charcos como Scootaloo.

―Todo eso está muy bien. ―respondió Burning acomodándose los anteojos en el rostro ―Lo de querer ser investigadora… y también lo de saltar en los charcos como Scootaloo. De hecho, cuando yo tenía tu edad también me la pasaba leyendo y estudiando el día entero, ¿y sabes que me dijo mi padre? que las pestañas se me iban a quemar y las rodillas se me iban a volver lisas de tanto estar sentado.

―Creo que tu padre no conocía mucho de ciencias naturales ―la potrilla sonaba incluso un tanto despectiva al decirlo y no apartó un momento la mirada del libro― las pestañas no hacen combustión al leer. Pero mira, esto es interesante: Yo estoy leyendo sobre los Caballeros de Equestria. Me cuesta creer que aluna vez existió un grupo bélico así; es decir, ¿usar armadura? ¿Qué clase de egocéntrico megalómano haría algo así?

Aclarándose la garganta para disimular que casi se atraganta con saliva ante el comentario casual de la potrilla, Burning respondió, no dándole demasiada importancia:

―No. Mi padre no sabía nada sobre ciencia. Lo más parecido a eso, eran temperaturas de fundido e índices de maleabilidad y ductilidad de los metales, lo aprendió de manera experimental y no sabía ponerlo en números o términos exactos sino que eran meras corazonadas.

»Tampoco sabía nada de anatomía. Las rodillas no se vuelven lisas por más que este uno sentado, pero era la forma que él tenía de animarme a ponerme en mis cascos y aprender de maneras diversas. Por ejemplo, los Caballeros de Equestria, si bien se les podía considerar un grupo bélico, representaban ideales mucho mayores y su armadura era más que solo protección física, pues simbolizaba la pureza y brillantez del espíritu del caballero.

»Ahora, pon mucha atención ―sin decir más, Spades salió de la habitación con rapidez, dejando la biblioteca sumida en silencio, cosa que Candy notó y levantando la cara de entre las páginas de su libro, no encontró a su cuidador.

―¿Señor Spades…?

Por un instante no hubo respuesta alguna.


	2. Capítulo 2

**2**

Al volver a entrar en la habitación, Burning llevaba puesta una sábana sobre los hombros, un cojín sobre la cabeza y una almohada en la boca. Con paso ceremonioso se movió al centro de la habitación, y dejando caer la almohada de su hocico separó las piernas, levanto la mirada y se llevó un casco al pecho diciendo con voz grave y refinada:

―Contemplad, fui el Primer Líder y Fundador de la Orden de los Caballeros de Equestria, además serví como herrero de su Majestad e inventé la mayoría de las técnicas de espada que se conocen aun hoy en día. ¿Sabes quién soy?

―¿Burning Spades tratando de ser gracioso?

―No, joven aprendiz mia. Soy Gallahoof, llamado el Grande, y no conozco a ese tal señor Spades que mencionas, pero estoy seguro que debe tratarse de algún corcel de renombre. Tu, en cambio, eres Trotterlot de Hoofington ―se quitó el cojín de sobre su cabeza y se lo colocó a Candysmile en la de ella como si de un luciente yelmo se tratase ―eres mi fiel escudera y aprendiz. Juntos, tu y yo, liberamos las fronteras de Equestria de las oleadas invasoras de los malvados lizerinos en el siglo II de nuestra era solar.

―Eres raro… ―concluyó la potrilla mirando a su cuidador con gesto de tremenda extrañeza. ―Ademas, es bien sabido que el nombre completo de Trotterlot era Trotterlotus Galanthas de Hoofington y que as invasiones lizerinas fueron más bien en el siglo II y medio…

»Al menos tú me pones almohadas en la cabeza… Rarity suele ponerme cosas mas extrañas…

―Son detalles, mi fiel aprendiz, meros detalles sin importancia. ―Prosiguió Burning usando esa voz de tono elegante que usaba para interpretar su papel de Galahoof ―Nosotros somos caballeros, y como tal servimos a la princesa.

Entonces, abriendo mucho los ojos, levantó un casco del suelo y señaló con él en dirección hacia el muro detrás de Candysmile:

―Cuidado, mi inseparable Trotterlot, ¡veo a los lizerinos que, en incontables huestes, invaden de nuevo nuestras fronteras y se han aliado con los exiliados ya-no-ponis! Debemos replegarnos hacia la fortaleza en el acto.

Burns levantó a la potrilla y se la echó sobre el lomo, y con ella encima comenzó a cabalgar por la biblioteca.

―Se-señor Spades, ¡espera! ―dice ella tratando de aferrarse para no caer.

Burns la llevó bajo la mesa, donde, escondidos, echaron miraditas discretas como espiando a los enemigos invisibles que los invadían.

―El deber no espera, mi joven escudero. Debemos ser prudentes y prepararnos para el enfrentamiento. Un caballero jamás actúa por impulso. Más cerebro que musculo, recuerda eso, mi fiel Trotterlot, es lo que un caballero necesita.

―Yo necesito un remedio para el mareo. ―la potrilla se sujetaba la cabeza tratando de recuperarse del sobresalto repentino.

―¡Oh, no! ―la interrumpió Spades ―¡Es demasiado tarde! Los lizerinos han tomado ya la fortaleza…

En un peculiar movimiento, Burning se sujetó su propio cuello con una de sus piernas delanteras y fingió como que lo arrastran hacia afuera de la mesa mientras le dice a Candy, lleno de convicción, en la voz sobreactuada de Gallahoof:

―Huye, mi devoto aprendiz, comanda las tropas de ponis hacia Canterlot en mi nombre… recuerda… yeguas y potrillos primero… ―y sin decir más, desapareció subiéndose a la mesa.

―Señor Spades, de verdad, con cuidarme es suficiente. ―trató de convencer la potrilla, bastante desconcertada ―no tienes que hacer nada de esto. Tu sabes, que coma a mis horas, que me acueste a dormir la siesta, que haga mi tarea… lo que Twilight te dejó escrito en la lista solamente…

No hubo respuesta alguna. El silencio reinó por completo en la biblioteca un momento, hasta que Candysmile escuchó que detrás suyo, había caído un cuerpo pesado… que comenzó a arrastrarse. El bulto se incorporó revelando que es Burning, quien ahora envuelto en una sábana color verde comenzó a hablarle en un acento siseante y siniestro:

―¿Pero que tenemosss aquí? ―dijo con malicia ―Si tan solo eres un pequeño poni aprendizzz. ¿Dónde han quedado los valientesss Caballerosss de Equestria, pequeñín? ¿Acaso, han dejado la fortalesssa en mis garrasss? Yo, que soy Gurnenvagm V, príncipe de los lizerinosss…

―¡La fortaleza nunca cayó en tus garras! ―lo detuvo Candysmile totalmente resuelta ―es u hecho bien sabido que fuiste derrotado por Galahoof, el Grande, en la batalla de las mil lanzas y que Trotterlot destruyó tu último batallón.

―Ah, pero la hissstoria no está escrita… salvo en essstos libros ―Burns voltea a mirar el libro de historia de la potrilla y tomándolo, lo aparta del camino ―pero en el siglo dosss aun no están escritosss. Vamosss, caballero de Equestria, ¡muessstrame tu valor!

Spades se acerca con paso sinuoso hacia ella arrinconándola poco a poco cerca de donde el cojín que el corcel usaba como casco descansaba inmóvil.

―Señor Spades… de verdad me estás asustando… ―la potrilla retrocedía poco a poco amedrentada.

―No hay ningún señor Spadesss por aquí, aprendiz, prepárate para ser comida de lagartosss ―irguiéndose, Burns se para en dos patas para parecer más amenazante, y estando así, se cubre el hocico con un casco como para disimular diciendo en la elegante voz de Galahoof: ―Trotterlot, mi fiel aprendiz, recuerda las palabras que te hablé en nuestras muchas aventuras. Haz acopio de tu fuerza y tu valor; así podrás esgrimir a Advenderil, mi espada dorada, infundida con las plegarias que eleva Su Majestad, la Princesa Celestia, por todos sus fieles caballeros cada día.

»Tómala, ahí está, descansando a tu espalda. Acaba con el príncipe lizerino haciendo uso de ella. ―Y al decir esto, volvió a su interpretación del malvado lagarto.

Al girar su cabecita, Candy no vio espadas, sino solo un cojín abandonado e inmóvil. Un resplandor azul oscuro resplandeció entonces en el cuerno roto de la pequeña alicornio, y propulsado por esa magia, la almohada voló por el aire de la biblioteca golpeando a Spades con tanta fuerza que lo derribó de espaldas. Sus anteojos se cayeron de sobre su cara mientras el poni de tierra yace de espaldas en el suelo de madera sin moverse.

―¡Ay no! ―saltó asustada la potrilla y corrió a donde su cuidador había caído desfallecido ―Señor Spades, háblame, dime algo…

Trató de juntar sus pequeños cascos sobre el pecho del poni de tierra y trato de reanimarlo con masaje cardiovascular.

―No te mueras, señor Spades, no me dejes… no te vayas con Feathersharp, por favor…

Burning sujetó los casquitos de Candysmile suavemente y mirándola con sus desenfocados ojos, le dijo, hablando en la voz ceremoniosa de Galahoof:

―Lo has logrado… mi fiel aprendiz. Salvaste la fortaleza, y con ella, a toda Equestria. Su Majestad, la Princesa, ahora te condecorará nombrándote caballero… y talvez, con mi partida, te conviertas en el líder de una nueva generación de caballeros…

Buscando con su casco, Spades alcanza el cojan Advenderil y se lo pone en sus cascos a la potrilla.

―Toma, ahora recita el juramento de la Orden. Quiero oírlo de ti antes de que me vaya a morar con mis ancestros…

Con lagrimitas rodandole por las mejillas, Candy toma el cojan y recita de memoria con aire solemne y respetuoso:

―Que nuestras espadas jamás sea romas, que nuestra fuerza sea la devoción, que nuestra verdadera armadura sea nuestro corazón. Juro proteger fielmente a nuestra Señora Excelsisima Celestia, como caballero de Equestria que soy…

―Ah… si, eso es. ―una sonrisa noble y llena de paz se dibuja en el rostro de Spades ―ya los veo… los corceles blancos que me guiarán a las moradas imperecederas… sigue, fiel Trotterlot, y quien sabe… talvez, en unos dos mil años, los jóvenes potrancos recordaran tu nombre y tomarán tu ejemplo de dedicación, esfuerzo y templanza, sirviendo de inspiración a las generaciones venideras…

Al decir esto, suspiró y dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás quedado inmóvil.

―No te mueras… Señor Spades, lo siento. Me portaré bien, no volveré a jugar con cojines, pero por favor, no te mueras… ―lloraba desconsolada la pequeña.

―No me muero, Candy. Pero Gallahoof si expiró su último aliento en la fortaleza del abismo de Flankburg a finales del siglo segundo. A partir de entonces, Trotterlot, su fiel escudero, tuvo que tomar las riendas de una desmoralizada Orden de Caballeros de Equestria, convirtiéndolos en una institución que perduró hasta poco menos de un siglo antes del regreso de la Princesa Luna.

Candy entonces se levantó, aliviada al principio, pero después molesta, reclama:

―¿Qué clase de juegos son esos, señor Spades? Soy solo una potrilla, ¿recuerdas?

―Mi padre solía jugar conmigo así cuando yo tenia tu edad ―responde incorporándose ―Es una forma más interesante de aprender historia, no ocupas salir de casa y usas la imaginación. Si bien, cada vez que se juega es un poco diferente, el juego siempre acaba más o menos igual. Para poder conocer los detalles siempre es mejor consultar los libros.

―Vaya… pues parece que tu padre si te quería…

―El me quiere ―corrigió Burns ―vive aún, aunque tengo años sin verlo.

―Al menos sabes que esta vivo… ―respondió ella poniéndose melancólica ―yo no tengo nada…

―¿Nada? ―el herrero se acomoda sus gafas ―yo no creo que no tengas nada.

―No tengo nada, señor Spades. Twilight jamás será mi madre, mi cuerno está roto, soy débil para correr e intolerante a la lactosa, alérgica a los tulipanes, al colorante turquesa, al te de manzanilla muy cargado, a las cartas escritas en papel de arroz…

―Bueno… si cuentas solo las cosas que te hacen falta o te lastiman, en verdad que parecerá que no tienes nada…

―Pero así es… seguramente, de no ser porque Twilight te lo pidió, tu no me cuidarías y… ―se detuvo pensativa un momento ―tengo la extraña sensación de que me lo meresco…

―Pues no estoy de acuerdo. Que te parece si consideras que, a pesar de no ser tu madre, Twilight cuida de ti como su tuvieras su sangre. Tienes amigos y amigas aquí en Ponyville. Puedes jugar con Spike y con las demás chicas. Hay una gran variedad de otros dulces, deliciosas golosinas y flores que si puedes disfrutar.

»Talvez no tengas un cuerno, pero hay ponis para quien eso jamás ha sido un impedimento… y ahora que lo mencionas, estoy seguro que te vi usar magia sobre la espada Advenderil hace un momento…

Desconcertada, la potrilla quedó pensativa un momento y sacudiendo la cabeza lo negó cabizbaja.

―Pudo ser otra cosa… talvez lo arroje con mis cascos…

―Es cierto que yo no soy bueno con los potrillos ―Burning camina hacia ella en un intento de animarla ―Creo que lo único que se hacer realmente es investigar… y tener sueños raros… pero si me lo permites, me sentiré honrado de venir aquí y contarte historias, jugar contigo y enseñarte cosas como mi padre lo hizo conmigo. Sé que para ti jamás llenaré ese espacio, pero aquí en Ponyville, todos somos tu familia…

―Yo… ―muy pensativa, algo parecía estar ensombreciendo aún el semblante de Candysmile― te lo agradesco mucho señor Spades…

»Pero… dime una cosa… ¿crees que es normal… _tenerle miedo a un poni_?


End file.
